


pass me the scalpel

by seok_hoon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anyways enjoy xoxo, Healing, Im gonna try to include all svt members at some point, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Medical Procedures, My otp being slept on but its ok, Ok so my first chaptered fic that hopefully wont go to shit lolol, Rated mature because surgery details and, Seokhoon my babies, Surgery, Swearing, They might only show up once though thats a whole 13 people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:44:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9553271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seok_hoon/pseuds/seok_hoon
Summary: Jihoon has always wanted to help people and become a surgeon. Now that he's met Seokmin, he might just be able to do it.





	1. pastel pink

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so i saw this as a prompt on tumblr which i wont write out because it will just spoil the plot of the fic but yeah here we go

Jihoon has always wanted to help people. Since he was about 10 years old he decided to work hard to get to ..well where he is now, standing in front of the university he’ll be attending for the next 3 years to become a surgeon. He knew a lot of hard work was ahead but he was determined to do it. If he could make it through 3 years here, standing over that surgery table for the first time would be no problem- he hoped. 

 

Jihoon lugged his bags behind him into the reception area, which was quite a struggle because he stupidly decided to pack his whole life into them. The hallways were filled with students trying to find their rooms and generally, their way around. ‘I am probably getting lost in here’ he decided. He pulled the crumpled map he had printed off last minute along with his keys out of his pocket and tried to find his dorm. Whilst attempting to locate his room he realised he was garnering a lot of stares. ‘they probably think i'm a fucking kid, it's not my fault i'm a bit short it's in my genetics’ he mumbled to himself. 

“Cool hair” someone from behind him exclaimed, ruffling his pastel pink strands. “Nobody here really dyes there hair, I commend your creativity”

Jihoon turned on his heels to face the stranger, having to look up slightly. The boy had a huge grin on his face, and his skin was golden- glowing and smooth, Jihoon thought he might go blind.

“Thanks” 

“You're new here right, want me to show you around-” he bent down to look at the white sticker on Jihoon’s shirt. “Jihoon?”

“Uhhh, I think i'm okay..thanks though-” Jihoon looked at the boy's shirt too. “Seokmin” 

The taller boy- Seokmin took the crumpled map out of Jihoon’s hands and turned it around, chuckling. “Are you sure about that?”

Jihoon laughed. “Okay, no”

Seokmin picked up two of his bags and nodded for him to follow behind him, Jihoon couldn't even remember which corridors they were walking down. He was definitely getting lost in here.

“You look pretty young, did you get some type of scholarship for being a genius or something?”

Jihoon chuckled loudly, his eyes turning into little crescents. “I mean, I wish- I’m actually 20” 

“Whatttttt?? You're older than me?” Seokmin gasped dramatically. “I'm actually shocked right now” 

Jihoon laughed even harder. “To be fair, i thought you were older than me too”

Seokmin turned down another corridor. 

“Here we are” he stuck his arm out to point at door 237. “Got your keys?” 

Jihoon patted himself, his eyes widening. “I literally had them in the reception area” 

“And that my friend-” Seokmin held up the keys, jingling them “is why you shouldn't leave your keys on your suitcase”

Jihoon breathed a sigh of relief. “You're a lifesaver” Seokmin tossed the keys to him and Jihoon disappeared into his room. “See you around Seokmin” 

“See you around Jihoon” 

 

Jihoon had an induction to his course in 30 minutes so he quickly freshened up and left. He didn't leave early enough to account for getting lost on the way though. Which he did, of course. The class was thankfully just starting to fill up when Jihoon arrived so it wasn't too obvious that he was a bit late. The professor introduced themselves and asked the other students to as well. Jihoon hated this stuff ,it was so embarrassing but he had to suck it up and do it. 

“I’d also like to introduce my assistant for this course, Lee Seokmin. Seokmin, come out” the professor called.

Jihoon was a bit baffled, he thought Seokmin was a student here?. Or maybe it wasn’t the same Seokmin.

He came out of the backroom wheeling a tray of equipment, scalpels, forceps, tweezers, surgical needles, the works. 

It was the same Seokmin. 

The taller waved at Jihoon, grinning. Jihoon waved back.

“Fancy meeting you here” 

“You work here? I thought you were a student” Jihoon whispered.

“Nahh, I’m too good at being an assistant” he gloated, picking up a scalpel and twirling it between his fingers.

“I see, so how long have you worked here?” Jihoon questioned, watching the sharp metal Seokmin was playing with.

“Not long, but long enough to become the best assistant this place has ever had” he grinned widely, the scalpel cutting his thumb. He didn't seem to notice. Jihoon did however, and not a drop of blood managed to escape before the wound was gone. 

Jihoon grabbed his hand by instinct to check. “Are you okay?”

Seokmin gazed between his hand and Jihoon. “Uhh yeah, whats wrong?”

“Uhmm nothing, I must be tired, I thought you hurt yourself” 

Seokmin grinned again. Jihoon realised he was always smiling. “I told you, I’m too good at being an assistant” 

Jihoon laughed. “Yes, you did” 

“Now- can I have my hand back so I can go back to being the best assistant this place has ever had?” 

Jihoon dropped the younger’s hand, turning a light shade of pink. “Uh- sorry haha” 

Seokmin winked. “Thanks” 

He began wheeling the tray into the backroom again. “See you around Jihoon” 

  
  



	2. twist

Jihoon had always had a habit of twisting the hair at the nape of his neck between his fingers. Rubbing the strands between his thumb and index finger as if they'd become meshed together. It started when he was younger, concentration enveloping his body whenever he was working. Now he can't kick it, even 10 years later. 

 

Jihoon was sat opposite Seokmin whom he'd ran into on his way to the library. The two had been spending quite a lot of time together since they’d met, whether it was Seokmin asking Jihoon to hang out or Jihoon asking Seokmin to keep him company at the library they were rarely seen apart. Jihoon never really accommodated to new people this quickly, it was refreshing. 

“Seokmin, can you  _ please _ stop tapping”

“Oh- sorry, i'm just  _ sooo _ bored” Seokmin whined. Jihoon rolled his eyes, he always complained in the library. He didn't see what was so boring, he could stay in there all day with enough red bull.

“Seokmin for god's sake, get a book or something”

Seokmin sighed deeply, pouting for extra dramatic effect. “Fine” 

Jihoon plastered the fakest smile on his face, dimples and all. “Great, have fun with that” he answered, returning to his work. Seokmin trudged over to one of the cases littering the room, the dark mahogany shelves holding hundreds of works . Turning around to see what Jihoon was doing he was met by the older hunched over his notebook twisting his hair. He smiled to himself, Jihoon rarely looked this..vulnerable. Usually tuning out the world, the pink haired boy focused solely on work and more work. He now looked like a kid again and although Seokmin had never seen him as such he was hit with nostalgia. The sight caused something to stir within him and he couldn't pinpoint what it was. Swinging back round to the books, one caught Seokmin’s attention. ‘Anatomy for dummies’. Since he was only an assistant to the soon-to-be surgeons his knowledge was limited to equipment and well just equipment really. He lugged the book back to the table, ignoring Jihoon’s raised eyebrow and began reading. 

The older stole glances at Seokmin, who was apparently in another zone because he had dismissed Jihoon’s pleas to finally leave the library. 

“Seokmin can we go now, i'm tired” Jihoon had finished his work 30 minutes ago and was now putting his arms through his backpack straps.

“Yeah let me just finish this se-”

“You said that like 3 hours ago” 

“That was so not 3 hours ago, you're being dramatic” Seokmin deadpanned.

“Okay, it wasn't 3 hours ago but it fucking feels like it” Jihoon mumbled.

“Jesus christ Jihoon, you kiss your mother with that mouth?” 

“Fuck off” 

Seokmin cackled, covering his mouth with his hand. “Okay, i'm coming” 

 

The walk back to the dorms was a comfortable silence, until they entered the dorm building that is. For some reason the corridors were extremely busy, bustling with students. Jihoon gave Seokmin a look as if to say ‘what the fuck’. He returned it with a shoulder shrug and began to push through the crowds. Jihoon  _ still  _ didn't know the way back to his dorm without Seokmin and couldn't afford to lose him now, the youngers figure was drowning amongst the other students. Jihoon jogged to catch up and grabbed the inside of Seokmin’s arm tightly, sighing in relief. Seokmin looked back at Jihoon and smiled. That same toothy grin that managed to make Jihoon smile in return.

“You know, you're going to have to learn your way back someday”

“Not if I have you” Jihoon’s hand shot up to cover his mouth. Where in gods name did that come from. If Seokmin was shocked he didn't show it. Instead he chuckled lightly. “You have a point there” 

  
  


The next couple of days Seokmin was acting very ..off. He wasn't as alert as usual, even making mistakes in class which Jihoon was concerned about. Wasn't he supposed to be the best assistant ever? The younger seemed distracted by something, he frequently stared into space biting his lip. Jihoon had never seen him like that. Seokmin made excuses not to hang out with Jihoon like ‘I don't feel well’ or ‘i need to catch up with work’ which was funny because Seokmin had already told Jihoon he never got ill and he didn't exactly have to catch up with anything. If Jihoon was getting angry he didn't show it, simply nodding his head saying ‘okay’. But he was angry. Angry because his best friend was acting weird and he didn't know why.  Jihoon had to go as far as talking to Seungcheol, the boy who sat two seats away from him in class. Jihoon thought he was weird because he kept pretending to eat the dissected animals, but he wasn't so bad. You just needed to get to know him. Seungcheol had even invited Jihoon to have lunch and introduced a few of his friends. Wonwoo, Joshua and Jeonghan. As much as he smiled and laughed he couldn't help but think of Seokmin.

 

Sprawled out on his bed surrounded by cheetos, bottles of coke and paper Jihoon heard a few knocks at his door. He wasn't expecting anyone. Licking the cheeto dust off of his fingers he called through the door. “Who is it?”

“Its me” 

Jihoon narrowed his eyes. “What do you want?”

“To talk” 

“I can't talk right now im...uh busy” Jihoon had suddenly decided to put on an angry act.

“I'm 99% sure you're not busy right now Jihoon” the voice replied, chuckling. But there was no feeling in it.

At that, Jihoon opened the door. “What is it?”

Seokmin stood wearing a grey tracksuit with his hands in his trouser pockets, A black gym bag was hanging from his shoulder. Jihoon noticed he wasn't grinning. He was always grinning. 

“Can I come in?” Seokmin asked.

“Uhhhh” Jihoon started, looking around at his mess. “Fine.” he moved to gesture Seokmin inside.

Seokmin sat down on the desk chair while Jihoon hopped up onto the bed. It was silent until Seokmin spoke up.

“Jihoon, we need to talk”

“You think? Why have you been acting so off with me? Did I do something wrong?” 

“No of course not. I'm sorry, seriously. I had to think about some things, thats why I'm here now” 

“What things?” Jihoon was aware how stubborn he sounded but he couldn't rid it from his tone.

“Look Jihoon, we haven't known each other for long, but it feels like we have. So I feel like I can trust you. I want to tell you something.”

Seokmin’s face bared a serious look, it told him this was important.

Jihoon face softened, Seokmin was confiding in him. “You can tell me, what is it?” 

Seokmin sighed. “Well, I- actually maybe I should show you instead” 

Jihoon’s brows furrowed, confusion covering his face.

The taller leaned to unzip his gym bag, pulling out a large knife. Jihoon froze.

“Woah woah woah, what the fuck Seokmin? Did you kill someone? Is that what you came to tell me? Because im not going to be an accessory to murder I mean jesus christ how could you-" 

“No oh my god no Jihoon what the hell? Do you really think  _ I  _ could kill someone?” the younger retorted.

“Well- anything is possible”

“You have a point th- can I just show you please?”

Jihoon nodded slowly. “Okay” he replied reluctantly.

Seokmin held his forearm out, bringing the cool metal down to slice his skin. “Seokmin what the fuck are you doing-” 

The wound created stayed open for 3 seconds, but no blood came out before it closed again. Jihoon sprang up touching Seokmin’s arm, looking at every inch of his unscathed golden skin. 

“what the fuck what the fuck what the fuck” Jihoon paced back and forth, before returning to touching Seokmins arm. “I thought I was going crazy…in class before-”

“What happened in class?”

“Nevermind, it's not important now” 

“So, you're not scared of me?” Seokmin queried.

“Is that what you were afraid of?” Jihoon questioned.

The youngers smile faltered for a second. Jihoon noticed. “Because I could never be scared of you, this is amazing”

Seokmin’s trademark grin returned. “You don't know how much that means to me” he whispered but Jihoon heard and something tugged at his heart. He couldn't figure out what it was.

The two sat in a comfortable silence until Jihoon turned to Seokmin with a grin from ear to ear. “Seokmin”

The younger gave him a confused look. “Yes?”

“Do you know what this means right now?” 

“What what means?” 

“Seokmin!” Jihoon jumped up from his bed jumping around the dark haired boy. “This is the best thing ever!” 

Seokmin smiled as he watched Jihoon prancing about, his heart warmed. “Am I missing something here? Because I feel like I’m missing something” 

“Seokmin will you do me the biggest favour..” He started, squeezing his eyes shut. “... _ and let me operate on you? _ ” 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOOOOOO the interesting stuff finally begins *rubs hands together*


	3. past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont actually know why this took so long, i mostly just didnt know what to write , hopefully i'll be a bit more regular with the updates

“Jihoon” Seokmin breathed out. “I don't think we should be doing this” 

“Seokmin it's fine, I know what I'm doing- I'll be careful” the older replied, leaning over him with beads of sweat forming. He doesn't even know why he's nervous, it's not like Seokmin can die. This is just like a test, a practice for the real thing he hopes to be doing one day. “Look, I’ll just make a few quick incisions, rustle around in there and be done okay?” 

“Okay, make sure to clamp the skin down so that my chest doesn't close up”

Jihoon smiles at that. As reluctant as he was to go through with this, he still gave him tips. 

“Right, okay, I'm doing this” he clicks his neck and brings the scalpel down to make the cut. The small blade runs through Seokmin’s skin but doesn't go quite deep enough, requiring Jihoon to go back and make more slices.

“Jihoon, you can't do this in the real thing-you're practically hacking at me” Seokmin says, lifting his head to look at Jihoon.

“I'm just nervous that's all, I'm making rookie mistakes” Jihoon wipes at his forehead. 

“You haven't even started the  _ real _ shit yet”

“Lee Seokmin did you just...swear?” 

“You’ve been rubbing off on me” he states, then rests his head back onto the metal table. “Now get back to cutting me open” 

Jihoon finally makes the incisions, pulling both flaps of skin down and securing them. The sight of Seokmins organs all working while he just lays there staring at the ceiling is fucking weird, Jihoon decides. The heart is his main objective today, so he lifts the organ slightly and admires its structure. Left ventricle, right ventricle, vena cava, pulmonary artery, pulmonary vein, coronary arteries. He brings the scalpel up but hesitates.

“You can cut it open if you want” 

“Are you sure? I don't wanna kill you Seokmin” 

“You won't kill me” 

“Okay, well here goes” 

He makes a tiny cut down what he believes to be the centre of the heart, before he notices the absence of blood in Seokmin’s body. Not a single drop. He’s practically a living doll.

“Seokmin...how are you even alive?” 

He gets no response.

“Seokmin”

Again, no response.

“Seokmin are you even listening to me?” 

He puts the scalpel down along with Seokmin’s heart and moves to where the younger's head is. His eyes are closed. Jihoon slaps his face a little. No response again.

“Seokmin wake up, you're scaring me” Jihoon realises his eyes are starting to glaze over. He stands over Seokmin for what seems like forever.

Suddenly the younger gasps for air, like he’d just come back from the dead. His eyes shoot open and he stares at Jihoon. 

“Jihoon, whats wrong? Are you crying?” 

That ultimately undoes Jihoon. He starts to cry for real now, sobs and everything. “I thought you were dead- what the fuck Seokmin” 

The younger sits up to hug Jihoon, even with his chest exposed. “I'm so sorry, I didn't mention that tiny detail” 

“Tiny detail?” Jihoon questions stepping back from the embrace.

“Yeah well, when my heart is cut I pass out. And I wake up when it heals again, which for some reason takes significantly longer I'm not sure w-. Why are you looking at me like that?” 

“Because you're an idiot and I hate you” 

Jihoon is still smiling though. 

 

The sky was beautiful, a pinkish purple hue saturating the clouds. Jihoon liked this. Being outside, feeling the breeze on his skin. He turns to stare at Seokmin, the younger had become his best friend in such a short time, it was quite scary. He admired his cheerfulness, his willingness to allow Jihoon to cut him open, his ability to be optimistic about everything, his slightly pointed nose, his beaming smile, his golden skin, his sparkling eyes. He admired everything about him. Yet he didn't know what was behind those crescent moon like eyes, or that blinding smile. 

  
  
  


His parents hadn't always been awful. They’d been bad. It was only when they found out that Seokmin had these...abilities that they turned. Every word they spewed was filled with venom, sticking to his skin. Seeping into his mind that he almost believed what they said about him was true. “a freak” “unnatural” “not our son” . He didn't wish for any of this. 

When Seokmin was 12 he left and never looked back. They wouldn't miss him anyway. He was picked up by the authorities after sleeping rough for a few days. They wanted to return him to his parents but he begged them not to, and by the look in his eyes that was all the reason they needed. He ended up staying with a family, they had a son, Soonyoung, a couple years older than him. They practically grew up together and got on like a house on fire. Seokmin vowed to never let anyone find out about his abilities after his parents response and so kept them hidden from his new family. This meant acting out every ‘injury’ he sustained and quickly covering the area insisting he was fine. This family had taken him in and treated him like one of their own and he couldn't be more grateful, he felt loved and cherished.

At 17 he finally parted ways with them. Soonyoung had assured him that he wasn't a burden but no matter how many times he said it, Seokmin just couldn't help but feel that way. He had to finally make a way for himself. That's how he ended up at the university.

  
  
  


Seokmin waved his hands in Jihoon's face. “Why are you staring at me?” 

Jihoon flushed red. “O-o sorry” 

Seokmin chuckled, holding his hand up to his jaw. “Oh don't apologise, I'm known to have that effect on people- my beauty knows no bounds” 

Jihoon slaps his arm, aware that it won't even hurt him. “You're such an idiot” he sighs jumping up from the bench they're sitting on. Seokmin makes a face. “Where are we going?” 

“ _ I’m  _ going home or should I say to my dorm because I'm tired as hell and there's no class tomorrow so I get to actually sleep. You're free to come with?” 

Seokmin grins. “Can we finally watch Doctor Strange?” 

Jihoon groans. “But they white-washed it! They're not getting my money”

“Okay okay, we can watch it... _ illegally-  _ that way everyone's happy” he suggests, raising one eyebrow.

“Fine” Jihoon sighs, trying not to smile.

  
  


“Come on, apart from the white-washing, that was pretty good right?” Seokmin is laying next to Jihoon in his bed, they're both under the covers with his laptop in front of them.

“Yeah it was actually okay, I underestimated your ability to pick out good movies” 

Seokmin slaps  _ him _ this time.

“Some people can actually feel pain over here” he pouts, rubbing his arm.

“Oh boo-hoo” 

“Cold Seokmin, you've definitely been spending too much time with me” 

He chuckles that melodious chuckle that brings music to Jihoon's ears. “Now that you mention it’ he glances at his non existent watch on his wrist. “I gotta hit the hay” 

“Stay here” Jihoon suggests, a little too quickly earning him a look from Seokmin. “It's not like we have class, we can just chill...drink some tea”

“You don't even have a kettle” Seokmin laughs. “But okay I’ll stay, happy now?” He teases.

“Shut up” 

 

With Seokmin asleep on his shoulder, breathing steadily, that feeling that Jihoon couldn't quite put his finger on returned. This time he might actually know what it is.


End file.
